In Which Castiel Is Flattered
by Straight-Outta-Hobbiton
Summary: Just a little drabble. The title says it all, I think.


Title: In Which Castiel Is Flattered  
>Author: AdoreTheAngel<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing here.  
>Summary: Just a little drabble. The title says it all, I think.<br>A/N: I have a love of this band, and so I simply had to write about the boys finding them. I don't mean any harm- I just thought it would be a funny idea. Castiel (the band)- if any of you are reading this, I seriously don't mean anything by it. I just like you guys a whole lot, and I like Supernatural, and the way my brain works… *blushes* I just couldn't help myself.

"I bring pizza," Dean says as he bursts through the door, dropping his bag on the floor and more carefully placing the food items down on the table before his brother.

Sam doesn't move, which is strange, because Sam needs to at least bitch a _little _bit before Dean can properly tuck in.

"What's up?" Dean prompts, watching his brother stare at the screen. Sam doesn't move.

"Sam?" Dean snaps his fingers in his brother's face, and that seems to sort of snap him out of his reverie, because he starts laughing, except it sounds weird, like whatever he's looking at is just too much to believe.

"What's so funny?"

Sam finally looks away from the screen up at Dean.

"Dude- Becky just sent me this," Sam starts, a grin not quite leaving his face. "She was in England visiting friends and, well-"

He turns the laptop so Dean can see the page that's open on the screen. His jaw drops.

"_Castiel?"_

He's staring at a Myspace page- yes, he does know what that is now, fuck you very much- and he _can't._ He just _can't._

"Cas has a freaking band named after him?"

Sam leans back in his chair. "Looks like. Though, of course, it could be a complete coincidence."

Dean gives him a look that says he really doubts that's the case.

Dean looks back at the screen. "They're from England?"

"Yeah."

"So the books have gotten that far?"

"Looks like."

Dean leans forward, squinting at the screen. "The blonde dude's the singer?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Dean."

"Are they any good?"

"Listen to them and see what you think." Sam pauses. "I like them."

Dean gives Sam a glare as though he doesn't want to listen to anything Sam thinks is good and clicks on the music video.

He watches through the whole video without a word. Twice.

Then he smiles. "We so have to tell Cas."

Sam looks surprised. "You like them?"

"They're alright. Nothing compared to Led Zeppelin, of course, but they have potential." He's still grinning like an idiot when he looks up.

"Cas! Hey, Cas, come down here! I wanna show you something!"

"Dean."

Dean smiles cheerfully at the angel, twisted almost completely around to look up at Cas.

"Guess what, Cas, you're famous!"

Castiel's brow furrows and he cocks his head. "What do you mean, Dean?"

"Chuck's books have made it to England," Sam offers the angel, since Dean's not going to be much help in the 'how' part of the angel's newfound fame. "Now, it's completely possible that this may not be the case, but… There is now a band called Castiel, and we think it has to do with the books. I mean, you're in angelic lore in all, too, but-"

"You're way cooler in the books," Dean finishes. "Dude, you're a band!"

Castiel stares blankly at the humans. "Why does this make me famous?"

Dean stares at him. "Every time they make a poster, your name will be on it. When they get asked about the name, they'll explain that it's because of _you_. And the best part- their music's actually kind of good!"

Castiel seems to be thinking this over. "They've named themselves after what they believe to be a fictional character in the novels that the prophet has written regarding your paths to righteousness?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Castiel looks at the computer screen meditatively. "May I hear some of their music?"

Sam smiles. "Sure."

They go through the three songs on the website, then play him the music video. When everything's been played at least twice, they look back at Cas.

Cas is wearing an almost smile. He looks flattered and just a little bit pleased.

" Thank you for bringing this to my attention. The music is very enjoyable. It's much better than what I usually hear you play, Dean."

And as Dean gapes like a fish at the statement and Sam laughs it up, Castiel disappears.

~CASCASCASCASCASCASCASCAS~

It's raining, just like the typical American belief that England is never dry. Castiel is standing on the steps of Canterbury Christ Church University, looking up at a building that he feels no need to describe. He likes it, though. Its structure holds the feel of learning.

He waits until the man he's looking for appears, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail just as it is in the pictures that Dean and Sam showed him.

"James Delin."

The blonde looks up.

"I'm sorry- did you say my name?"

Castiel suddenly feels slightly nervous about approaching the human. "Yes. You are the singer of the band Castiel?"

"Yeah- why, do you need a band?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No. I would just like to say- My name is Castiel, and I appreciate your work. Keep writing."

Before James can reply, Castiel takes flight, and all that's left is the slightly drier bit of sidewalk that he'd been standing on.

James pales. "Fuckin' hell."

~CASCASCASCASCASCASCASCAS~

Dean's staring at the Castiel page a good hour after Cas leaves, though he doesn't seem so happy, now.

Sam sighs. "What? You're mad you don't have a band named after you?"

Dean grunts out a laugh. "Yeah, that'd be nice, but no, that's not it." He looks up at Sam, genuine confusion in his eyes. "How is it that Cas- who's only come into the books like, what, fifty books in? How is it that he gets a _band_, and all we get is creepy gay incest sex?"

Sam promptly blushes.

"Sammy…" Dean glares at his brother suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"Um, well- Becky's sent me some other stuff, too. Fanfiction crap." Sam's stumbling over his words and he can't help but blush an even deeper shade of red.

"And?"

"Well, there isn't as much creepy gay incest sex now…"

"Sam."

"Dean, have you ever heard of Destiel?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN: If you wanna Check out the band, here's the link!  
>.comcastielband


End file.
